


Trust

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly reassures Sherlock in the early morning hours. [parent!lock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Sherlock ran his thumb in small circles over the bump of Molly’s belly. He smiled to himself when she curled closer to him, her hand wrapping around his. A flutter against his palm made his breath catch in Molly’s ear. He did not look up from the smooth ripple of skin as she giggled at him.

“Luna’s saying good morning, Sherlock.” Molly mumbled into the pillow, her voice heavy and slow with sleep.

“I should never have let you convince me to name our daughter after Harry Potter characters.” He pressed a kiss into her cheek and took a sniff of her honey - scented hair. “It’s ridiculous children’s books.”

“You’re one to talk. How many children’s books do you have in your bookcase?”

“That’s different. Those are pirates.” He was concentrating on the press of a foot against his palm. Molly wiggled in discomfort.

“And Harry is magic. Besides, your mom loves the name.” Molly shifted to face him, a grin lighting her cheeks. “Are you ready?”

“I still have four days before you go in for the cesarean. Don’t rush me, I’ll panic.” He grumbled, but he couldn’t ignore his heart jumping wildly in his chest as he imagined holding his daughter.

“I’ll tell John you’ve lost faith in him.” Molly yawned and turned away again, shifting to relieve the push of the baby against her ribs. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll be alright.”

And despite the racing of his heart, Sherlock believed her. Luna kicked hard against his hand once more.

He was pretty sure Luna believed her too.


End file.
